Craig DiLouie
Craig DiLouie (born June 13, 1967) is an American-Canadian author of thriller and speculative fiction. Body of work Craig DiLouie is an author in a range of genres, notably historical military thrillers, dark fantasy, horror, apocalyptic, and science fiction. Over his career, he has written 15 published novels. In addition, DiLouie is a journalist and educator in the North American lighting industry. He writes for publications such as Electrical Contractor, tED, and the LightNOW blog, and provides marketing and education services to organizations such as the Lighting Controls Association, National Electrical Manufacturers Association, and the Illuminating Engineering Society. DiLouie's fiction writing career started in small press, where he contributed to the emerging subgenre of zombie fiction with Tooth and Nail, The Infection, and The Killing Floor. His zombie fiction has been published in English, German, French, and Spanish. , His most notable works include Suffer the Children, a horror novel (Gallery Books/Simon & Schuster, 2014), and One of Us, a contemporary dark fantasy (Orbit/Hachette Book Group, 2018). First Love Films optioned screen adaptation rights to Suffer the Children in 2016. The novel was nominated for a Bram Stoker Award . and an Audie Award. DiLouie has also self-published a number of works, notably The Retreat, a zombie series co-authored with Joe McKinney and Stephen Knight), and Crash Dive, a WW2 submarine series. Battle Stations, the third episode of the Crash Dive series, was nominated for a 2018 ABR Audiobook Listener Award. Besides novels, he published Children of God, a horror poetry collection co-authored with Jonathan Moon, and has written short stories for anthologies and standalone publication. Personal life DiLouie currently works and lives in Calgary, Alberta, Canada with his two children. He was born in New Jersey. Awards * 2018 nominee: ABR Audiobook Listener Award in the Literary Fiction Category for Battle Stations * 2015 nominee: Audie Award for Audiobook in the Paranomal Category for Suffer the Children * 2014 nominee: Bram Stoker Award for Superior Achievement in a Novel for Suffer the Children Bibliography DiLouie is the author of 15 published novels and a poetry collection and has written short stories for anthologies and independent publication. * Paranoia, Salvo Press/Start Publishing, 2001 * The Great Planet Robbery, Salvo Press/Start Publishing, 2008 * "Plan 8: The Fifties, Phase 1," short story contributed to Before Plan 9: Plans 1-8 from Outer Space anthology, Ludicrous Speed Designs, 2008 * Tooth and Nail, Salvo Press/Start Publishing, 2010 * The Infection, Permuted Press, 2011 * The Killing Floor, Permuted Press, 2013 * The End of the Road (short story published as eBook), Permuted Press, 2013 * "A Tornado in Time," short story contributed to Times of Trouble anthology, Permuted Press, 2013 * The Retreat #1: Pandemic, The Retreat Series, LLC, 2013 * Suffer the Children, Gallery Books/Simon & Schuster, 2014 * Crash Dive #1: Crash Dive, ZING Communications, Inc., 2015 * Children of God, ZING Communications, Inc., 2016 * The Retreat #4: Alamo, The Retreat Series, LLC, 2016 * Crash Dive #2: Silent Running, ZING Communications, Inc., 2016 * Crash Dive #3: Battle Stations, ZING Communications, Inc., 2016 * The Alchemists, ZING Communications, Inc., 2017 * Crash Dive #4: Contact!, ZING Communications, Inc., 2017 * Crash Dive #5: Hara-Kiri, ZING Communications, Inc., 2018 * Crash Dive #6: Over The Hill, ZING Communications, Inc., 2018 * One of Us, Orbit/Hachette Book Group, 2018 * Our War, Orbit/Hachette Book Group, 2019 Notes External links * Official website Category:Living people Category:1967 births